


Bloody Cold

by Lissy (Alicia_H)



Category: 1960s Music Scene RPF, The Beatles
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-09
Updated: 2007-09-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:58:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_H/pseuds/Lissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George and Paul are hitchhiking during the school holidays. They've run out of money and have to spend the night on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody Cold

It was nights like this that I started wondering what the whole point of this hitchhiking expedition was. We'd reached Paignton. It was getting dark and we were starting to grow a bit desperate. We had no money to spare for a kick off, so it looked like we were up for a rough night on the beach. Bloody cold. Fantastic. And I was hungry.

The Salvation Army girls we'd met were a small consolation. We shared that night's spaghetti bolognese with them and they'd kept us warm for a while.

“You disappointed that the girls couldn't stay?” I asked Paul once they'd gone, leaving us shivering on the beach.

He considered. “You know, not as much as I'd thought I'd be.”

He curled up under his coat with a yawn. I sat next to him, tired but not quite ready to try for sleep. Paul grabbed my arm and pulled me closer, for warmth. His head was all but in my lap. I wasn't sure If I would've minded too much.

“Paul, why are we doing this?” I asked suddenly, embarrassed into talking by the strange thought.

“Doing what?”

Paul's head was down, resting on his arm but his eyes were open. I lay next to him mirroring his position. We might as well have been cuddling we were so dangerously close. If one of us was a girl we might have. Maybe we'd doing even more. Not that I really wanted to think about that.

Until recently I hadn't really thought about the whole sex thing beyond the 'when two people who love each other' talk. But these days I kept wondering about it. I hadn't actually done anything about this curiosity, though I knew Paul and John had satisfied theirs more than once. Not with each other, obviously. That would be disgusting. Mind you ... No.

“This whole hitchhiking thing.” I said finally.

"To spend time together. Being friends."

His eyes were staring into mine intently, probably waiting for my next question. Distracted, I found myself just enjoying that. He gave me a strange look. Maybe he was imagining I was one of the girls. Or maybe not. Because if he and John had...

No, that was a thought I really didn't want to follow through. Yet, for some reason, I was unable to stop myself thinking about Paul and sex. And the thought managed to disturb and somehow thrill me at the same time. Or maybe, hopefully, that was just any thought about sex.

"You're not going to suddenly declare your undying love for me are you?" I asked, not entirely joking.

Paul looked a little flustered. "Why would I do that?"

"Just checking." I laughed and he smiled at me. "What?"

"You," Paul muttered sleepily.

He shifted even closer and I didn't mind. I more than didn't mind. In fact I was enjoying everything. The trip, having a laugh together without John, eating out of tins. All of it. Even this.


End file.
